


His hair, his hands, his jeans.

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: ?why do i ship this?, Depression, Kisses, Nonbinary Character, Other, Smoking, Trans Male Character, dfab sans, dmab napstablook, humantale, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams.<br/>Napstablook and Sans are similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His hair, his hands, his jeans.

Napstablook looked up at the sky, few stars shone through the city lights, which upset them. Everything seemed to upset them lately, especially the fact that Mettaton seemed more interested in his new boyfriend than them.

They pulled their cigarette out of their mouth and let the smoke escape past their thick lips.

"Heya."

Napstablook flinched and threw the cigarette down "I wasn't-" they looked over and saw Sans "Oh! uh- Hi!" they grinned at the shorter "What's up?"

Sans shrugged and leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette of his own, looking over to Napstablook "Hey, why didn't the ghost go to the prom?"

"Why?"

"'Cause he had no body to go with!"

Napstablook chuckled and covered their mouth.

"Hey, you know when Mettaton is coming down?"

"They're watchin' a movie."

Napstablook sighed and nodded "Figures."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Napstablook looked over at Sans, the heterochromic eyes shone against the streetlights, gleaming emptily.

"You know, I'm going out to the edge of town for stargazing, wanna come?"

"Sure, lemme go tell Pap real quick."

\---

The two sat up on a cliff, that in any teen movie, would be makeout point. Silence washed the area, making Napstablook nervous.

"... You recognize any constellations?"

"Nah, I never bothered learning those."

"Oh..."

Sans hummed "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sans shrugged and looked at Napstablook "I 'onno."

Napstablook sighed "I'm a bad liar."

"You were lying?"

Napstablook groaned and sat up "Yeah, yeah."

"What's the matter?"

Napstablook turned around to shoot Sans a dirty look, than they noticed Sans didn't have his usual grin, his expression was sad and concerned. Napstablook's sour look melts into a blend of guilt and sadness.

"I can't even be mad at the right people!"

Sans almost immediately caught on to the issue, a one he knew all too well.

"Why're you mad?"

Napstablook pulled their hood up and groaned "I don't know."

Sans nodded and scooted closer "That's okay."

"What?"

"I mean," Sans stopped and fiddled with his oxygen tubing "From the sounds of it, you feel like you screw up too much."

"... Yeah." Napstablook looked away "Exactly."

"I know how that feels, Naps," Sans put a hand on Napstablook's knee and patted "And, y'know, I know this it over-used, but it really does get better."

Napstablook sighed "But it's not."

"Well, I got better."

"... how?"

"I had to take care of Papyrus, if I ever start feeling like a screw-up, I just look at Papyrus. If I raised him, I can't be that bad."

Napstablook looked nervously at Sans' hand and nodded "But I have nothing to be proud of..."

"Well... you're a good songwriter."

"So?"

Sans shrugged "Writing good songs is a rare talent." he smiled and looked away "And you're also a very sweet person."

Napstablook's cheeks turned red "No," they drew out their O "I'm insufferable, unburnable trash."

"No, you aren't! you don't have TWO kids callin' you a 'Smiley Trash Bag'."

"Nah, they call me a human lump."

Sans laughed "That's awful!"

"But it's true."

"Well, lumps can be good."

"How?"

"Like, lumpy bellies are cute."

"Oh my God, Sans-"

"Squishy is good!"

Napstablook narrowed their eyes "It almost feels like you're flirting with me!"

"Maybe I am!"

Napstablook grabbed Sans' hand "Well, y'know what I like?"

"Hm?"

"Blue eyes. Brown is cute, too."

Sans blushed "Well, glasses are adorable."

"Trans guys are the cutest."

"Tooth-gaps are cute."

"Chubby thighs are-"

Sans pressed his lips to Napstablook's for hardly three seconds before breaking the kiss. He smiled "What was that?"

"I... oh my gosh."

Sans kissed the bridge of Napstablooks nose, chuckling all the while, he pulled up their hand, and kissed their multicolored knuckles.

"Why're they colorful?"

Napstablook furrowed their brow before realizing what he meant "Oh, I was painting."

Sans nodded and looked up at Napstablook, their hazel eyes shone behind their thickly rimmed glasses. Sans felt his eyes stinging, and Napstablook's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you so much."

"I..." Napstablook furrowed their brow.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I love you too!"

Sans' eyes lit up and he smiled "Really?"

Napstablook smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing Sans' forehead "I love you, I love you so much!"

Sans giggled and clutched Napstablook's hand.

Miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> WE GOT A THEORY ABOUT MAGIC


End file.
